Petit Harry va au camping
by Miss green rabbit
Summary: Harry est un devin. Grâce à ce don il a pu sauver ses parents et ceux de Neville. Ils peuvent donc vivre une vie normale avec leur famille. Défi pour la gazette des bonbons au citron.


Titre : Petit Harry va au camping

Résumé : Harry est un devin. Grâce à ce don il a pu sauver ses parents et ceux de Neville. Ils peuvent donc vivre une vie normale avec leur famille. Défi pour la gazette des bonbons au citron.

Harry était fou de joie. Son papa auror avait enfin des vacances ! De ce qu'il avait compris, c'était grâce à son copain Neville. Il avait renvoyé un sort vert à la tête d'un monsieur qui fait peur. Oh, papa ne lui avait rien dit, c'est juste que pendant qu'il faisait dodo il faisait des cauchemars. Il les racontait toujours à sa maman et après ils allaient à Poudlard. Une fois là bas il pouvait jouer avec son copain Neville et son copain Hagrid. Après ils allaient tous ensemble manger un goûter aux cuisines et même que des fois lui et Nev' ils faisaient des caches-caches dans le château. D'ailleurs ils n'allaient plus faire ça maintenant. Mais maman avait dit qu'il pouvait inviter Nev' quand il voulait ! Du coup ça ne l'embêtait pas.

« Harry !, cria la voix de sa mère. Descends on y va !

« J'arrive !, répondit l'enfant.

Ça y est, les vacances commençaient ! Maman avait proposé un camping à la plage avec toute la famille !

L'enfant dévala les escaliers et traînant son doudou niffleur derrière lui. C'était un cadeau de Hagrid et il était tout doux ! En plus il avait une petite poche sans fond pour qu'il y met tous ses trésors !

Une fois en bas, Harry sauta dans les bras de son parrain.

« Patmol !, cria t il en lui faisant un câlin.

« Hey mini Cornedrue, comment tu vas ? Tu as fait plein de bêtises ?

« Sirius, fit la voix grave de Remus.

« Mumus !, cria Harry en tendant les bras.

« Bien, tout le monde est là ?, demanda Lily en arrivant avec la famille Londubat.

« Nev' !, cria encore une fois le petit brun des bras de son tonton.

« 'Ry !

Les deux enfants se firent un gros câlin avant de se raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur vie depuis l'avant veille. Les adultes les laissèrent finir en soupirant, avec un grand sourire tout de même, tout en en profitant pour se raconter aussi leur vie. Finalement Lily interrompit tout le monde en disant que le porte-au-loin allait bientôt s'enclencher. Les deux enfants, en grands professionnels, s'enroulèrent dans la corde avec un grand sourire.

« Au moins ils ne risquent pas de le lâcher, s'amusa Frank.

Tous prirent ensuite l'objet en main. Une sensation désagréable les prirent au ventre, faisant grimacer les plus petits.

Ils arrivèrent sur une plage immense. Les quelques pins présent en bordure de plage donnaient un peu d'ombre aux pâles anglais. Les deux petits garçons se démêlèrent de la corde et coururent vers l'eau en jetant leur vêtement sur le sable. Sirius se mit alors à leur courir après (« Je les surveille ! ») avec un grand sourire. Pas dupe, les autres adultes levèrent les yeux au ciel. Il ne voulait pas monter les tentes ni ranger ses affaires.

Une heure plus tard, les enfants revinrent avec une grosse envie de gâteaux. Ça creusait de faire l'aventure ! Heureusement que les mamans étaient prévoyantes, elles donnèrent un fruit et un biscuit tout en les enduisant d'une potion contre les coup de soleil. Harry rigola quand sa mère passa sur ses côtes.

« Maman ça chatouille !

« C'est que la potion lutte contre un coup de soleil mon cœur, sourit elle. Tu t'amuses bien ?

« Oui !, fit il la bouche pleine avant d'avaler devant le regard de sa maman. Mais avec Nev' on se posait une question...

« Oui mon bébé ?

« Je suis plus un bébé ! J'ai 4 ans !, bouda t il en fronçant les sourcils tout en tendant cinq doigts.

« Plutôt comme ça dans ce cas, s'amusa t elle. Et donc ta question ?

« Ba on est en train de jouer aux aventuriers et du coup on a fait une carte. Tonton Patmol il fait le méchant qui cache le trésor et il l'a caché dans le sable. Mais il a pas l'air fatigué alors que quand on a creusé on était fatigué Nev' et moi. Du coup on se demandait comment il a fait ?

« Il a dû se servir d'un sort de trou, je te l'avais montré quand Neville est venu planter un rosier dans le jardin.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Et comment il est arrivé là, le sable de la plage ?

« Le sable commun est constitué de grains de quartz. Il est formé par l'érosion des roches sous l'effet de l'eau, de la température et du vent puis est transporté par les fleuves ou les vents.  
Parfois, il s'est accumulé il y a très longtemps dans des dunes ou des plages fossiles, lorsque le niveau de la mer était plus bas, durant la glaciation du Quaternaire par exemple. Le sable a ensuite été remobilisé lors des tempêtes pour venir s'échouer sur les sables, enfin, sont d'origine organique. C'est le cas du sable blanc des atolls, composé de fragments de coraux, de coquillages et de squelettes d'organismes, répondit elle d'un ton docte.

« Hein ? Mouais, je vais demandé à Mumus il est mieux, tu viens Nev' ?

Les deux enfants repartirent en courant, sous le regard vexé de Lily et amusé d'Alice.

« Tu n'as pas perdu ton..., hésita la mère de Neville.

« Hmf, grogna la rousse. Comprendrais pas à son âge d'abord !

Pourtant, le soir venue, le groupe s'était regroupé autour d'un feu de camps. Les adultes faisaient grillés des brochettes tandis que Harry et Neville faisait un petit cours à un Sirius désabusé. Pourquoi avait il posé sa question déjà ?

« En faite, il existe pleins pleins de sables différents !, sourit Neville.

« Oui ! Il y a du sable de toutes les couleurs ! Il y a du blanc, du blond, du noir, du gris, du brun, du rouge, du rose, et du vert !, énuméra Harry avec un grand sourire.

« La couleur ça peut aider à savoir de où vient le sable !

« Oui et en général le sable c'est du caillou qui a beaucoup fait d'aventure ! Il a eut chaud et froid et il s'est cassé et s'est promené !

« Mais ça peut aussi être des plantes, reprit Neville. C'est des plantes maritimes qui ont aussi été cassé !

« On pourrait aller dans l'eau pour voir les plantes avec Nev' ?, demanda Harry à sa maman.

« Nan, bouda t elle. Vous êtes trop petits.

« Papa..., fit il avec des yeux de chien battu rapidement appuyé par Neville.

« Bien sûr !, sourit il. Mais vous restez prêt de moi et vous m'obéissez au doigt et à l'œil !

« James !, cria Lily.

« Mais pas ce soir, demain ?, tenta de se rattraper l'auror.

Un regard noir lui fit comprendre qu'il dormirait dehors ce soir, mais le sourire de son fils et son câlin le réconfortèrent. Le calme revint un instant autour du feu. Harry en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Il aimait bien la nuit, des fois il rêvait qu'un lui plus grand faisait de bisous à Neville plus grand et ça lui faisait tout chaud dans le ventre. Tient, mais la lune !

« Maman !, s'écria Harry en faisant sursauter tout le monde. La lune elle est cassé !, fit il la pointant du doigt.

Les adultes eurent un instant de vide avant de rigoler.

« Mais non mon cœur, c'est juste que la lune..., hésita t elle en cherchant un moyen simple de lui expliquer. Lève toi, on va dire que tu fais la Terre, imagine que le feu c'est le soleil et Neville la lune, ok ?

« Oui ! Mais il y a pas de soleil la nuit maman...

« Si, en faite c'est le soleil qui rend la lune brillante, c'est un peu comme un miroir. Regarde, là est ce que tu vois Neville ?

« Ba oui, fit l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais il est éclairé que devant lui, ce que tu vois c'est son ombre. Donc en faite tu ne vois rien...

« Hmm, fit le petit brun en réfléchissant. Mouais ?

« En gros là tu ne vois plus que son t shirt est blanc, il te paraît noir.

« Moui ?

« Et regarde, quand il tourne autour de toi il est toujours éclairé que devant. Tu vois son t shirt au complet que quand il est face au soleil/feu et derrière toi/la Terre.

« Hmmm, oui, j'ai compris !, affirma Harry en baillant.

« Vas chercher ton niffleur et go dodo !, sourit Lily. Mais avant...

« Les dents, le pyjama et bisou, tu viens Nev' ?

Ne laissant pas le choix à son ami, il le par la main et le tira vers la tente.

« Et bien pour un devin il ne voit pas tout, s'amusa Sirius.

« Heureusement, murmura la rousse en se calant contre le torse de son époux. Merlin merci, la guerre est fini. J'espère qu'il ne se souviendra plus de tout ses cauchemars.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily fleur, tout ira bien, conclut il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Beuuuurk, pas de bisous pour vous ce soir, tonton approche, fit leur fils en revenant avec une trace de dentifrice sur sa joue.

« Ryryyyy, attend !

Le petit Neville enleva doucement la trace du visage de son ami avant de lui faire le bisou du soir. Harry lui rendit et ils firent le tour des personnes présentes avant d'aller dans la tente.

« Mais mon bisou ? Murmurèrent en cœur James et Lily.

(1553 mots)


End file.
